fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Samantha Degan
|alias = Sam Sammy Pancake girl |color = #DE3163 |text = #7FFF00 |name = Samantha Degan |race = Human |gender = Female |age = 31 |height = 5'7" |eye color = Green |hair color = Red |affiliation = Harbors Cafe |previous affiliation = |occupation = Waitress/Journalist |partner = Rift Grimm (Boyfirend) |base of operations = Bantia |status = Alive |marital status = Single |relatives = |alignment = Lawful-Good |magic = Telekinesis Healing Magic. |english voice = Barbara Dunkelman }} Samantha Degan Is an independent mage and doctor in training working in the country of Bantia. Her goal is to eventually learn healing magic, combining her status as a mage with her medical knowledge to help those in need. To supplement her doctrine expenses, she often works as a waitress at the popular cafe, Harbors. Despite the suggestions from her boyfriend, the S-class mage Rift Grimm, to join a mage guild, she has no interest in adventuring. She utilities Telekinesis to help in her everyday life and, although she is far less experienced, has some moderate skill in Healing Magic. Appearance Samantha is a slender woman of thirty-one years old, who stands a little over five and a half feet tall. Focasing more on her studies, combined with a general dislike for physical activity, has left her with a fairly slender, but attractive figure. She possesses bright green eyes and long, flowing red hair. She usually leaves a few strands loose to frame her face, but usually styles the rest into a ponytail to keep it out of her eyes. Lastly, as her vision suffers somewhat, she typically wears a pair of thick framed glasses, or contacts while working. She prefers the glasses however, as she clams that putting the contacts in feels gross. Personality History For the most part, Samantha has led a rather extraordinary life. Born to a family of fisherman, Sam grew up around the ocean. She'd make frequent voyages with her parents to many of Bantia's islands, occasionally helping them with small things to keep their large fishing vessel going. While appreciative, her parents wanted more for her, and eventually they settled in the port of Merow CIty. This proved beneficial, allowing Samantha time to attend school and make friends, while also allowing her parents to join the city's already prosperous fishing industry. This life lasted well into her early twenties, with her graduating school and going on to work at a local famous cafe, Harbors. She became familiar with many of the locals, especially a small family who frequented the cafe almost weekly. The master of a local mages guild Davin Vamiro, often brought his young kids Leo and Shelly to the cafe, and Sam grew to enjoy their visits. When money became tight, Sam would even sometimes babysit the two kids, sometimes doing so at their local mage guild Blazing Soul. It was here that she began teaching herself magic from the guild's large library. Simple tricks using Telepathy at first, but reading a tome outlying the basics of Healing Magic eventually sparked an interest in becoming a doctor. Despite frequent offers to join Blazing Soul, Samantha had made up her mind. She enrolled in school that same year, splitting time between her day job at the cafe with sleepless nights studying at home. One day, The fishing fleet returned with reports that pirates had begun attacking news had reached Merow City that a large portion of their fishing fleet had been captured by pirates, operating under the reminisce of Specter Eye. Magic and Abilities Telepathy - Healing Magic - A magic that Samatha has a slight grasp of, but is unable to perform for any extended period of time. Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Original Character Category:Original Characters Category:Human Category:Caster Mage Category:Female Category:Females Category:Independent Mage Category:Doctor